Flowers of Forgetfulness: Christmas Special!
by The Storyteller of Dreams
Summary: Written for BlackCatHikari for the KHR Secret Santa using my Flowers!verse AU. Everything was relatively normal for Tsuna, who just entered highschool. But it's Christmas now, and a certain fedora-wearing teen states that there's a family 'tradition' to uphold, much to Tsuna's chagrin. For one thing, why on Earth is he dressed up as a maid!


Title: Flowers of Forgetfulness Christmas Special!

Summary: Written for BlackCatHikari for the KHR Secret Santa using my Flowers!verse AU. Everything was relatively normal for Tsuna, who just entered highschool. But it's Christmas now, and a certain fedora-wearing teen states that there's a family 'tradition' to uphold, much to Tsuna's chagrin. For one thing, why on Earth is he dressed up as a maid!

Author: The Storyteller of Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Written for BlackCatHikari for the KHR Secret Santa, who requested a fic/one-shot about Tsuna and have action and/or comedy. The highschool bit wasn't required, but BlackCatHikari said it'll be a plus, so here we go. I hope you'll like it!

This is also shameless advertising of my fic, Flowers of Forgetfulness, (lol) and an extra to anyone who read it. There are some hints on future chapters and characters.

For those who don't know who the Iris are, they're seven kids that looks like the Arcobaleno. Here's a quick guide on who looks like who. Note that I use the Japanese 'surnames first, first names last' thing:

Corvino Noel – Reborn

Azul Skye – Uni

Ambroise Vaan – Skull (But Vaan doesn't wear any makeup or studs)

Altair 'Alex' Alexander – Colonello

Velia Jinx – Viper/Mammon (But Jinx wears a red barrette that clips her bangs to the side, so her red eyes could be seen and has long indigo hair-she doesn't wear a hood)

Quan Feng – Fon

Micheangelo 'Leo' Leonardo - Verde

Note:

This takes place after Arc 2 and before Arc 3!

I don't know how to do Mukuro! T _ T

Kyoko is a hacker and Haru is a spy. Meanwhile, Hana works in the Legal Division of the Vongola, though she would occasionally help out Haru, hence why she carries guns.

Yosh, let's start!

-(X)-

_At Christmas play and make good cheer, for Christmas comes but once a year._

-Thomas Tusser

-(X)-

.

.

.

Snow fell down from the sky, painting the world a pure white. The cold flakes danced in the wind, going to and fro before one snowflake dropped down on Tsuna's nose.

The brunet sneezed, shivering slightly even though he wore a warm jacket. Namimori was stuck in the middle of winter now, which brought freezing winds and blizzards to the peaceful town. However, winter also has its own beauty, as evidenced of the beauty of the pure-white park and frozen lakes.

With the weather so cold, Tsuna had originally wanted to do nothing more but tuck himself underneath several warm blankets. But Noel, his home tutor, came and announced that he was going to participate in some Iris family tradition for Christmas. Tsuna, wary of what 'tradition' the family that looked alike the Arcobaleno (and sometimes acted like them, though they're not _really _them), wanted to say no. However, he remembered something that made him sigh and, reluctantly, he agreed to come with the fedora-wearing teen.

_I only have around half a year before they…_

He couldn't even finish the thought, didn't want to finish it and face the bitter truth. That was why he forced himself out of his comfortable bed and into the cold park. He couldn't waste a single moment, not when he knew that time was precious and few now.

With a sigh, his breath coming out in a puff of white, he looked around the park. Hayato and Takeshi were around him, though they were having a one-sided argument…again. The kids had also come, Fuuta talking with Skye while I-Pin was with Feng. Meanwhile, Lambo was with Noel, Vaan and Leo, the Bovino was quiet for once as he enjoyed some candies the fedora-wearing teen gave him. It continued to amused and pleased him that Lambo and Noel had an amiable relationship, even if the fedora-wearing teen often complained about the Bovino's annoyingness. It was far different from Reborn and Lambo, the former preferring to shoot the latter instead of giving him some candies to shut him up.

The brunet glanced to his other side. Jinx was with Feng, having a one-sided argument. The psychic's face was red, though Tsuna wondered if it was from the weather or from Feng, as it was very obvious that Jinx liked the self-taught martial artist. Too bad that Jinx continuously misunderstood Feng's flirting. Lal was with Alex, the former blushing and punched the teen that looked like Colonello for something he said.

Kyoko was with Haru, Hana, and her brother, alongside Shamal and Bianchi. While the hacker was talking with the spy about something or the other, the Sun Guardian was talking enthusiastically with his girlfriend, Hana. The lawyer seemed to sigh and rolled her eyes at what he said, but there was a fond, if a touch exasperated, smile on her face. Meanwhile, the doctor seemed to flirt with Bianchi, but received a face full of poisonous dish in return.

The Kokuyo gang was here too, along with Dino and his men. The Ryujin Clan was also here, and Tsuna watched as the yakuza group's young leader approached him with his ever-present mischievous smile.

"Nice weather, don't you think, Vongola-kun?" The current boss of one of the Four Allied Families said, swinging an arm around the future mafia boss' shoulders.

"Says you." The brunet grumbled lightly, to which the other teen merely laughed in return.

Tsuna looked at the other boss. He was wearing a red, fur-trimmed jacket and had his hood one to cover his dark, spiky hair-though his hair spiked normally, unlike Noel's or Tsuna's which seemed to defy the laws of gravity. His eyes were as narrow as ever, so much so that Tsuna couldn't see the pupils.

The brunet grumbled again. "You're wearing _fur, _Satoru,so of course you're warm! I'm not, so I'm freezing here."

Tsuna thought that Satoru had rolled his eyes at him, but with such narrow eyes, he couldn't be sure. Noel's other student flipped open a fan, this time one with wintery design, and sighed as he fan himself.

Why anyone would fan themselves in _winter, _Tsuna didn't know. Then again, everyone around him, even _Skye_, has their quirks.

Sometimes, Tsuna wondered if he was the only sane person left. But then he realized, he mustn't' be all that sane if he chose to stay with his eccentric Family and friends.

That said, he's probably the sanest among them.

"You're the Vongola Decimo. Surely it would be a simple matter to buy something like a _jacket_." The Ryujin Clan boss said, looking at the brunet.

"But isn't it expensive?" The brunet replied, which got him a confused and deadpanned stare from the other teen.

"Let me say it again." Satoru said, slowly and with emphasis, as if trying to get an incredible difficult concept across. "You're the _Vongola Decimo_, the _heir _to the _world's greatest mafia Family_. Surely you can buy something as simple as a _jacket_."

"A-ah…when you put it that way…" Tsuna felt like hitting himself. Satoru was right, why didn't he think of that before? He wanted one too, though perhaps a jacket with fake fur. Both Dino and Satoru looked so cool with them…

"Well, that's our little brother, eh?" And that was Dino, the other boss from the Four Allied Families. The blond swung an arm around Tsuna's shoulder, much like Satoru did. The blond grinned. "He's so modest! He's making me look bad."

"Yes, I'm sure he is." Satoru joined in, though from the slight quirk of his lips hidden behind his fan, it was obvious for the brunet that he was teasing him.

"_Guys_." Tsuna said, cheeks red from their teasing, but he was smiling. It was alright for the brunet to be teased like this if it was his friends doing it. "Anyway, why are you guys here? Not that I don't like you two, but why?"

"Don't worry, little brother." Dino said, grinning. "I'm here because I happened to be around and thought, hey, why not visit Tsuna while I'm at it?"

"I'm here for the same reason as Cavallone-kun." Satoru answered. "Besides, it's Christmas. It's a great time to deepen bonds between Clans and Families through games and such."

"Wait, what kind of games?" Tsuna asked, suddenly nervous. He remembered the times when Reborn used to pull one ridiculous Vongola 'tradition' after another, was this like that too?

"Kufufufu, did Noel tell you anything?" Mukuro questioned, smirking, as he walked towards him, Chrome following him by his side. Tsuna suddenly had the feeling that whatever 'games' Noel would make, it would almost certainly be humiliating for the brunet.

"No…" The brunet said, glancing at his left and right to the two mafia bosses beside him. They looked faintly surprised.

"He didn't?" Dino asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, we're going to-"

The blond was cut off when Noel shouted. "Alright, now that everyone's here, gather up!"

"You'll see soon." Satoru assured him, hiding his amused smile behind his fan.

"Ok…" Tsuna said reluctantly as they walked to gather around Noel. He glanced at Mukuro. "Ah, no offense, but why are the Kokuyo here?"

"I asked them to come, Boss." Came Chrome's soft reply. "Though M.M said that she would rather stay inside in this cold weather."

"And we agreed to come." Mukuro continued, still smirking. "I was curious as to what he's planning and Fran…"

The illusionist sighed, looking faintly incredulous as he glanced at the apple-hat wearing child. Meanwhile, Chrome giggled lightly and explained for him. "Fran wanted to see the elves, Boss."

"Elves?" Tsuna echoed her, questioning. Chrome just giggled more while Mukuro sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He, for some reason, seems to believe that you and your so-called Guardians are elves." Mukuro said, making Tsuna gaped at him.

"_What?" _The brunet asked, looking at him incredulously. The illusionist only shrugged in reply. Tsuna would have questioned him further, but they had reached Noel and the others, so he stayed quiet.

The fedora-wearing teen looked at everyone, before nodding. "Good, seems like everyone's here. So let's start!"

"Now, everyone knows that Christmas is a sacred time of the year where people gathered together and deepened their bonds with families and friends." Noel said, looking at them. "That is why today, we'll be having these games to deepen our bonds between Families and Clan. However, some of these games required a judge. So I called these people here today to be our judges."

As if on cue, a limo parked itself outside the park. The driver stepped out from his seat, the emblem on his clothes marking him as a member of the Vongola, and opened the door before stepping politely and respectfully aside. Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw the people who walked towards them.

The first to come out was a white-haired teen with a purple, upside down triangle on his cheek. The boss of the Gesso Family waved at him and Skye as he walked towards them, eating a marshmallow as he did so.

The second to come out was a blond man in a black suit. The emblem on his front pocket marked him as a Giglio Nero member. With a surprised cry, Skye rushed towards him, tackling him into a hug. The man laughed as he easily picked up the little girl and walked towards them.

The third surprised Tsuna the most. It was a brunette woman, her face kind and smiling. She waved at him and the others as she approached them. In other words, she was Tsuna's mother, Sawada Nana.

The last, but not the least, was an old man. He nodded to the driver after he closed the door behind him, then walked towards them. Tsuna was surprised. He was the current Vongola boss, Timoteo.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun~" The albino male said cheerily as he approached them. Tsuna shyly nodded in return.

"Hello, Byakuran…" The brunet replied, slightly hesitant towards him, as the second person came and gently dropped Skye.

"Hello, Vongola." The man inclined his head in acknowledgement, smiling as Skye pouted at being dropped down.

Tsuna returned the smile. "Gamma, it's nice to see you! How is the Family?"

"Fine." The last boss of the Four Allied Families replied, nodding.

"That's good to hear." He said sincerely.

"Tsu-kun, I heard from Noel-kun that you're going to have some games?" Nana asked, smiling cheerfully.

"Ah, that's true…" Tsuna replied. "But I don't know what games we're going to play."

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" The Vongola Nono greeted before his mother could reply and, possible, answer the nagging question in his head. The brunet turned to smile at the old man, who returned it with one of his own. "How are you, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"I'm alright, Grandpa." Tsuna replied honestly.

And really, he _was _alright, which kind of surprised him, if he was honest. The past year was…eventful, to say the least. First there was that incident in the VRMMORPG Noel finally got him to play, Pokémon Online, then there was the whole thing with _them_ and Satoru's father's death. And he also learned that Kyoko, Haru and Hana had secretly joined the Vongola following the Arcobaleno's disappearance and the end of the Representative War. Then there was also _that_, the reason why the Iris looked much like the Arcobaleno and have the clear pacifiers. Really, it was one shocking thing after another, Tsuna was surprised that he managed to come out of it all as he was right now.

But at the end, despite everything, everyone was alright…for now. Tsuna has yet to figure out a solution to _that_ and it was making him feel frustrated, even guilty sometimes when he looked at the Iris. If he couldn't figure it out before the end of the year and a half, then he would fail Noel and the other Iris members, and that was something he _couldn't _do.

He promised himself, after Reborn's and the rest of the Arcobaleno's disappearance, that he _would not _fail his Family and friends again.

"Since our judges have arrived, let's start the games!" Noel announced, snapping Tsuna out of his reverie. "The judges will score on a scale of 1 to 25. The combined points of that will be taken and that will be the group's score. The highest point a group can score is 100."

"Everyone understand?" He asked. After everyone had nodded, Noel continued, grinning. "Great! So we can proceed to the first game, cosplay!"

_Wait, what!?_

"Cosplay?" Tsuna questioned. He received a nod from the grinning teen. "Oh great…"

Ignoring the brunet, the fedora-wearing teen continued. "Each group has to pick two representatives. The rest will support them or help them dress up."

"What about clothes and makeup? We were told not to bring any here." Kyoko asked, and Tsuna felt a sudden burst of hope. Maybe they can get out of this yet!

…Or not, as his hopes was dashed by his grandfather figure words. "Don't worry, that's because we have that covered."

The old boss gestured behind them and they turned, Tsuna's eyes widening as his jaw went slack. Men in black suits rushed to and fro as they hurried to complete a large stage, complete with rooms at the back and comfortable seats for the judges to sit on behind their counter in the front of the stage. Tsuna was certain that the stage wasn't there when he last looked…which meant that it must be constructed between the time his mother and the others arrived to now.

…Which was still quite fast, given that they already set the _Christmas decorations_ too.

"The Vongola had set the stage and behind it there are dressing rooms for each group." Timoteo explained, eyes crinkling as he smiled. "So there's no need to worry about clothes and such. We have already provided the best for you."

_I'm worrying that there __**is **__clothes and makeup!_

"No more questions?" Noel looked at everyone's faces, which ranged from interest to panic (Tsuna). He grinned. "Good, let's start!"

Satoru smirked, snapping his fan shut with a 'click' and pointed it to everyone. "The Ryujin Clan will be the winner!"

"Kufufufu, I think you're quite mistaken." Mukuro chuckled, smirking at the Ryujin Clan boss. "The Kokuyo gang will clearly win."

"Don't count the Cavallone out yet!"

"Try not to lose too badly, Dame-Tsuna, Baka-Satoru, Klutz-Dino."

"Maa, maa, everyone seemed so excited!"

"We're clearly going to win, right, Tenth!?"

_Why would anyone want to win a __**cosplay competition!?**_

_I don't even want to be in it!_

-(X)-

Later, in the Vongola group's dressing room, Tsuna decided that he wanted even _less _to do with the whole cosplay competition.

He knew it was going to be embarrassing for him from the moment he heard about the 'game'. He knew that, with his luck, he wouldn't be able to get out of this without doing something humiliating.

But really, all things considered, _this was going too far!_

"I'm _not going to wear a maid costume!" _Tsuna shrieked as Haru, the 'expert' on cosplaying of their group, showed him said maid costume. "I'm a _guy! _Why do I even have to wear it!"

"It adds to the points!" Haru replied, grabbing a certain flailing brunet and forced him to sit down in front of the vanity mirror. "After all, why don't we add crossdressing along with the cosplay? We'll get extra points for that!"

"B-but _still!" _Tsuna whined, disagreeing. Haru ignored it in favour of straightening the brunet's hair, putting hair extensions on it as she deemed fit.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko smiled at him as she showed him a school uniform. It was a different one than what they wore though. "I'm cosplaying too. We'll be crossdressing together."

"W-what!?" Tsuna nearly shrieked, blushing red. The hacker merely smiled at him and nodded, before she sat in front of the other vanity mirror and has Bianchi attending to her. "Kyoko-chan, you're in this too?"

"Yup!" Haru said cheerily, grinning widely as she held up the hair straighteners. "She's going to be Kyon while you're going to be Asahina Mikuru from the Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi!"

"But we're going to need to add more curves in the chest department for you, Tsuna." Bianchi said, making Tsuna blush harder and sputter.

"Tenth, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a beautiful girl!" Hayato shouted from outside the dressing room as Bianchi wasn't wearing her goggles. Tsuna gaped at that comment, feeling his manly pride diminishing.

"Heh, he sure got the girly figure to pull this off." Hana chuckled, seeing the brunet's embarrassment.

"I'm sure you can do this to the EXTREME!"

"Maa, maa, don't worry, Tsuna, I'm sure you'll look good!"

"I know you can do this, Boss."

Tsuna could only gape at his Family and friends words. Why was everyone cheering him on _crossdressing as a girl? _Much less _wearing a __**maid outfit?**_

"Done!" Haru said happily, grinning as Tsuna could only gape and stare at the face reflected back from the mirror. With his hair longer and to his back, not to mention the hair decorations the spy had put on him, he looked much like a girl, to his dismay. Haru then put the maid costume on his hands and practically pushed Tsuna into the changing rooms. "Now don't get out until you wear that costume!"

"What if I don't come out _at all?" _Tsuna asked, but he knew that he would. He would always go through any and all indignities for his Family and friends, even for the smallest of things. So really, putting on a maid costume was but one of the many humiliating things he has done for them.

Still, he could feel the last of his manly pride withering as he put on the costume and filled his chest, blushing all the way. When he was done, he looked at the mirror and groaned.

_I look like a girl._

He was a _guy, _and guys shouldn't look like girls! Even those okamas still faintly looked like men. Tsuna, even though he wore no makeup and only got is hair straightened and lengthened and had some pins and clips on it, looked like a girl. When the brunet looked at the mirror, he couldn't find any trace of a male in his reflection.

Tsuna felt like he wanted to cry at that. _Damn it, he's not a girl!_

Nervously, he stepped out of the changing room and was instantly met with silence. But that changed when Haru suddenly squealed in glee.

"I knew it! You really do look good in a maid costume!" The spy squealed, making Tsuna's cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

Shamal blinked, looking at Tsuna, before chuckling. "If I didn't know any better, I thought you were a girl. Heh, I might even treat you if you crossdress as one."

"You look beautiful, Tsuna." Bianchi said, smiling while all Tsuna could do was gape at the two assassins.

"Tsuna-nii ranks 5th in the Mafia Bosses Who Can Pass as a Girl, so I know he'll look great as girl!"

"Tsuna-nii…is a _nee-chan!?"_

"I'm not!" Said brunet shouted, cheeks flaming red as he looked as his adopted little brothers, Fuuta and Lambo.

While Tsuna was staring at his Family and friends as if they were crazy –which they were, now that he remembered- Kyoko stepped out from her changing room, dressed as a male and in a different uniform than a Namimori one. She looked at Tsuna, smiling. "You look good, Tsuna-kun."

Hearing his crush say that while he's _crossdressing_, made Tsuna blushed redder in embarrassment and torn between incredulousness and happiness at the praise. At the end, he settled on incredulousness because that was what everyone else was making him feel right now.

_Oh God, please make this quick!_

-(X)-

Tsuna looked left and right, glancing at the other cosplayers loitering the area behind the stage but outside of the dressing rooms. Now that the time for dressing up was over, those that weren't the representatives of their groups were supposed to leave the area and watch the show. The brunet felt his stomach went queasy at the thought, his cheeks turning red at the thought that everyone will see him as a girl. God, was he _so _embarrassed and nervous right now.

"Tsuna, you're dressed up as Mikuru." The one who caused this mess stated more than asked. Tsuna turned to see Noel, raising an eyebrow as he saw the teen without his usual fedora and his hair gelled down.

"Y-Yes…" The brunet nodded, embarrassed at being seen as a girl. He looked at Noel, seeing him dressed up in a black trench coat, shirt and pants. A black sword was strapped to his back. "What are you dressed up as?"

"Kirito from Sword Art Online." The dark-haired cosplayer answered. "Skye's going to be Yui."

"Tsuna-san!" Said girl greeted, smiling widely as she approached them. Her dark-blue hair was dyed black and was out of her customary ponytail and she wore black contact lenses for the event, along with what seemed to be a white dress. When she saw Tsuna, the girl that looked like Uni blinked. "…Why are you dressed up as a girl?"

"I'm cosplaying as Mikuru…" Tsuna answered, not liking to be reminded of that fact.

"Wow, you really look like her!" Skye said, looking amazed. "I almost thought you were a girl if Kyoko-san didn't point you out."

"He really does look like a girl, isn't he?" Noel teased, smirking.

"I _don't-!" _Tsuna started to argue, but he was cut off when Satoru and Mukuro appeared, the two arguing.

"I will _not _change! You were the one who copied _us!"_

"Kufufufu, but you have to. We can't have two pairs of representatives dressed up as characters from the same manga."

"Then why don't _you _change?"

"Sebastian is easy for me. He looks like me."

"…Why am I not surprised that a demonic butler that eats souls, and seems to be a pedophile, looks like you?"

"Kufufufu, isn't that hypocritical of you? You're dressed as _Lau."_

"I don't run a Chinese mafia group! I'm the boss of a_ Japanese _one. Besides, he has the same eyes as me."

"Or lack of…" Mukuro muttered under his breath, before he saw Tsuna. The illusionist smirked at seeing the brunet. "Kufufufu, my, my, I thought the Vongola Decimo is a male, not a girl."

The Ryujin Clan's boss blinked, or he probably did-with his narrow eyes, Tsuna couldn't be sure, when he saw his fellow student. "Vongola-kun, why are you dressed as a girl? This is a cosplay competition, not a crossdressing one."

"Haru said we'll get more points this way." Tsuna answered, blushing red, feeling utterly embarrassed that everyone seemed to think he was a girl. "Anyway, why were you two arguing?"

That seemed to spark back their ire at each other. Satoru frowned at the illusionist, who merely chuckled in his eerie way, as if Mukuro was planning something for the narrowed-eyes mafia boss.

"_He." _Satoru started, snapping his fan shut to point it at him. "Stole my group's idea for the cosplay contest!"

"Kufufufu, I think _you _were the one who stole _my _idea." Mukuro countered, smirking with an ominous glint in his eyes. Tsuna suddenly got a bad feeling about this…

And he was right too, as the illusionist brought out his trident. Indigo Mist flames circled around the hand holding the trident as Mukuro pointed it at the Ryujin Clan's boss. Satoru, in return, narrowed his already narrow eyes, almost making them looked like slits, and opened his wintery fan. Archaic words glowed white on the fan as a rune circle of the same colour suddenly appeared in front of his fan.

"Perhaps we should settle this with a game of our own?" Mukuro said, smirking as he raised his trident.

"Let's make ice sculptures then." Satoru replied, countering the illusionist's words with a smirk of his own.

"W-wait!" Tsuna shouted, stopping them before any spells or illusions could be cast. The two paused, but they didn't lower their weapons, as they looked at the brunet. "What manga are you guys doing anyway?"

"Black Butler." Both replied, glaring at each other when they realized they spoke at the same time.

"Why don't you just let this be?" Tsuna suggested, slightly nervous, but hid it well. "I mean, you guys are cosplaying as different characters. So it should be alright…right?"

They looked at Tsuna, then at each other. The silence in the moment was so tense, it would even be difficult for Squalo to cut through it, Sword Emperor or not. Then, Satoru and Mukuro nodded at the same time, and the tense silence was broken as the Ryujin boss smiled almost amiably.

"Vongola-kun is right." The other Japanese boss said, shutting his fan and tucking it inside a sleeve, letting his spell disappear. He extended a hand towards the illusionist. "We're doing different characters, so it shouldn't matter…_right?"_

"Yes, you're right." Mukuro replied, smiling, but there was something…odd about it. He gripped the extended hand in a handshake. "May the best cosplayer win?"

"May the best cosplayer win." Satoru agreed, smiling amiably.

Tsuna was almost sure that it was over…if they both weren't tightening their grips on each other hands, to the point that it looked like they were trying to crush the other's hand. The brunet backed away slightly as he could feel their angry auras. He could practically _see_ a dragon around Satoru, glaring at the smug owl that was Mukuro's aura. It made their friendly smiles towards each other more frightening.

So the brunet stepped back a bit from the bickering duo. He heard a chuckle came from behind him and turned around to glare at Noel.

"You're going to be the Vongola Decimo. You should learn to control your Family members and allies." The dark-haired teen scolded him lightly, but not as harsh as Reborn used to be. That was one of the differences between him and the hitman, Noel was more emphatic and loose compared to Reborn.

Regardless, Tsuna glared at him, annoyed. "You're the one who started all of this! Why a _cosplaying _contest, of all things?"

"Because I want to."

Tsuna gaped at the simple, blunt reply, but on hindsight wasn't all surprised. He knew that the other teen loved cosplaying. "So I dressed up as a girl because _you wanted to!?"_

"No, it's because Haru wanted you to." Noel countered easily, smirking. "Like Satoru said, it's a cosplaying contest, not a crossdressing one, though Haru may be right in it getting you extra points. Still, it's not necessary."

Before Tsuna could argue, Dino appeared, Romario trailing behind him. "There you are, Tsuna! Wow, for a second there I thought that I got a little sister!"

"Dino-nii!" The brunet yelped, his cheeks turning red again from embarrassment. He could hear Noel laughing beside him, most likely enjoying his embarrassment. That was a trait he shared with his Arcobaleno counterpart.

"Sorry, little brother!" The blond said, grinning apologetically. "But I couldn't help myself. You look so _cute _as a girl!"

That made Tsuna blushed redder while Noel laughed harder. The brunet glared at the dark-haired teen, but Noel ignored it and continued laughing, clearly enjoying his student's humiliation.

_At least one of us is enjoying this._

"Why do people keep saying I look good as a girl!?" Tsuna asked, wanting to cry. Whatever remained of his masculine pride was sure to be gone.

"That's because you look so girly." Noel teased, smirking at the blushing brunet. "None of us can help saying you look good as a girl."

The brunet looked at Dino pleadingly, but the blond smiled sheepishly. "Noel's right. You do look good as a girl."

Tsuna felt that he would have cried then and there. He was a _guy_. Guys shouldn't look good as girls! And _damn it_, he's not _girly!_

However, at that time, the announcement for the participants to line up as they were about to start appeared, and Tsuna had no time to cry as Kyoko appeared, smiling cheerfully, if a bit mischievously, and dragged him away.

-(X)-

"Welcome to the Iris Christmas Celebration!"

Tsuna gulped as he peered from the backstage, looking past the presenter who was making the opening speech, to the gathered people sitting in front of the stage. There was his grandfather figure, Vongola Nono or otherwise known as Timoteo, Byakuran, Gamma, his mother, his Guardians, the Kokuyo gang, the Ryujin Clan, the Cavallone Family, his friends and Family and the Shimon Family, who arrived late because Julie had flirted with some girls and got beaten up by Adelheid as a consequence. Due to that, they have to tend to their Desert Guardian wounds before they could come to the park.

Tsuna was kind of envious to Enma. At least _he _didn't have to crossdress.

"For today, we have various games and competitions for you to enjoy!" The presenter, someone who the Vongola hired said, grinning cheerfully at his audience. He gestured to the right side of the stage with his arm, where the cosplayers were. "Now let's begin our first event of the day, a cosplay competition! First up, here are the ones who planned for this event, from the Iris family…Noel and Skye!"

On cue, the dark-haired teen and his little sister stepped out on stage. Skye, dressed up as Yui from Sword Art Online, smiled widely as she held her older brother's hand and waved at the cheering audience with a free hand. Noel smirked at them, which caused some fangirls hiding in the bushes to faint and stay unconscious for the rest of the celebration.

"Well, don't you two look great!" The presenter said, winking at Noel, who didn't notice it. Skye did, however, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell me, who are you two dressed up today?"

"Kirito from Sword Art Online." Noel replied, oblivious to the fact the presenter was secretly checking him out. The dark-haired teen tugged lightly at his younger sister, who still held his hand and had frowned at the presenter, and let Skye moved forward. "Skye here is dressed as Yui from the same anime and light novel."

"I see." The presenter turned, smiling, to look at the girl that looked like Uni. "My, aren't you cute?"

"And you're a pedo." Skye said bluntly, frowning at him. "Stop checking my older brother out!"

"W-what!?" The presenter said in shock. "N-no, I think you must have gotten something wrong!"

"No I didn't! You've been checking Noel-nii and winking at him since he stepped on stage!" Skye shot back, suddenly tackling said shocked, and a bit creeped out, older brother into a hug. She glared at the gaping presenter. "You're not allowed to check my older brother out! You're probably more than ten years older than him, you pedophile!"

"I-I'm not-!" Whatever he had to say was cut off as a killer intent suddenly blazed to life from where the audience was.

All eyes turned to see Feng smiling serenely, completely clashing with the angry, protective red aura surrounding him. The ones who sat near him, mostly fellow family members, scooted back a bit, afraid of the Chinese martial artist that was protective of his younger siblings. The presenter gulped nervously as he edged back a bit, away from the cosplaying duo onstage.

Tsuna couldn't help but thought, incredulousness aside from what had occurred.

_He's doomed._

Because when Feng geared up on his protective side, he would be as destructive as the Storm that was his Flames.

"Are you doing what Skye said you were doing?" The Iris member that looked like Fon stated more than asked, his serene smile making the angry aura around him scarier. He idly threw a dumpling in the air, then caught it again before throwing it up again.

"N-no-!" Before the presenter could defend himself, the dumpling was thrown and hit him on the face. He fainted almost immediately, Noel and Skye stepping back as he fell.

There was an awkward silenced before Nana smiled and broke it with a cheery laugh.

"Well, that was interesting!" Tsuna's mother said, ignoring the incredulous, and some awe-filled looks, sent her way for easily dismissing such…_strange _occurrence. She lifted a board with the number 20. "I think I'm going to give you two a twenty!"

"Yes, you're right, that _was _interesting." Timoteo coughed a bit, shaking his head to dismiss the occurrence too. He was the boss of the greatest mafia Family in the world; he wouldn't lose to a _housewife_. The elderly man smiled gently as he lifted a board with the number 25. "I think you two dressed up very well, 25 for me."

Then the old boss gestured for one of his men to remove the unconscious presenter. "Move him and find someone that's not a pedophile this time."

"25 for me too~" Byakuran said, lifting a board with the number 25 on it. "Skye-chan looks cute as Yui and it was hilarious to see Noel react to a pedo going at him."

"25 too." Gamma said, lifting another board with 25 on it. He smiled at Skye. "The cosplayers dressed up well in my opinion."

Noel took that as the cue to leave, wordlessly tugging Skye along as he exit the stage through the left side. His little sister smiled widely, almost innocently and waved at the audience, still hugging her slightly disturbed older brother. As the two siblings left the stage, a new presenter entered the stage. Noel quickened his pace when he saw the new presenter approached, not wanting to be in another awkward situation.

"For our next set of cosplayers, we'll be seeing two pairs at once as they both took characters from the same manga, Black Butler!" The new presenter, who looked much like the old one, said cheerfully, waving his arm at the two pairs in greeting. "Without further ado, here are the Ryujin Clan's and Kokuyo gang's representatives! Ryujin Satoru with his right-hand woman, Ling, and Rokudo Mukuro with his apprentice, Fran!"

Tsuna watched as the two pairs of cosplayers walked onstage. Satoru was glaring at Mukuro, who returned it with a glare of his own. Meanwhile, Ling, dressed as Ran Mao, merely sighed at her boss' antics as Fran walked next to her.

"So care to tell us who you're cosplaying as?" The presenter asked Satoru.

"Lau." The Ryujin Clan boss said, flipping open his fan. "And Ling-chan here is dressed as Ran Mao."

"Against my better judgement…" The Japanese teenage girl muttered under her breath. She crossed her arms, looking faintly annoyed.

"And what about you two?" The presenter turned to ask Mukuro.

"Sebastian." The illusionist replied. "Fran is dressed up as Ciel."

"Look, there's a marshmallow pixie." His apprentice said, pointing towards Byakuran.

"Oh, me?" Said 'marshmallow pixie' asked, blinking once before chuckling.

"And look, there are the elves." Fran said, pointing to the Vongola Guardians. He held his hand out. "I want a prince-repeller for Christmas, as well as a pineapple-coloured dye for my master."

"We're not Santa's elves!" Hayato shouted, annoyed at the young kid.

"No?" Fran questioned, looking at the silver-haired teen. "Ah, I see. You're a troll then."

"What!" The bomber shouted. "I'm not a troll!"

"Kufufufu, as enjoyable as this is." Mukuro said, putting a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "You should stop now, Fran."

"Besides, we still have a copycat to deal with." The illusionist continued, glancing at the Ryujin Clan boss with a smirk.

"Copycat?" Satoru quirked an eyebrow at that, his already narrow eyes narrowing. "_You're _the one who stole _my _idea!"

"I think you're mistaken." Mukuro replied, an ominous glint in his eyes. "We picked Black Butler first."

Suddenly, the air was filled with tension as both leaders of their respective groups glared at each other. Then, Mukuro chuckled eerily, and Tsuna felt the hairs on the back of his neck pricked up at that. This doesn't look good…

And indeed it wasn't, Tsuna realized, as Mukuro materialized his trident at the same time as white archaic words glowed on the dark-haired boss' fan and a rune circle appeared in front of it. The illusionist chuckled. "If we can't agree to disagree, why not play a little _game_ to decide who's right?"

"I can agree to disagree." Satoru replied. "But I think I prefer seeing you turn into an ice sculpture."

"Wait!" The presenter shouted, standing between both of them to prevent them from attacking each other. "You're not allowed to fight! If you do, you will automatically be disqualified!"

His warning went unheard, however, as Mukuro slashed his trident downwards, Mist flames hurtling towards the Ryujin Clan's boss. Satoru, in return, flicked his wintery fan against the rune circle in front of it. A white dragon appeared from the magic circle, the ice spell hurtling towards his opponent.

It was unfortunate for the presenter to be right in the middle of the attacks.

Tsuna winced slightly from where he was backstage, looking at the now frozen presenter. His face was frozen in fright, most likely due to Mukuro's illusion.

Really, he should have dodged when he got the chance.

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in what had occurred.

"My, that was quite a performance!" Nana said, breaking the silence once again with her cheery, if a bit airheaded words. The brunette woman turned to the current Vongola boss. "But Satoru-kun and Mukuro-kun attacked each other. Does this mean they're disqualified?"

Timoteo blinked, cursing himself slightly for letting a housewife one-up him _again. _He nodded to her. "That's right, Nana. They're now out of the competition."

The acrobat, Ling, smacked the top of her boss' head lightly. "See? You shouldn't fight over something so stupid in the first place!"

"He stole my idea!" Satoru tried to defend himself. Ling however, merely rolled her eyes and walked out of the stage, her boss following her.

"Hmm, I supposed we should go now too." Mukuro said as he dragged his apprentice out. "Come along now, Fran."

"But I still want to talk to the elves." Fran said as he was brought backstage. "I want to turn your hair back to the pineapple it once was."

As the two disappeared backstage, Timoteo sighed and gestured for one of his men to remove the human popsicle that was the presenter and replaced him with a new one. When that was done, a new presenter, looking suspiciously like the first two, stepped onstage and ushered Dino and Romario in.

At this point, Tsuna wondered if the presenters were like the Cervello. They looked so alike and could easily replace each other!

"So tell me." The presenter said, smiling easily despite the fact that two before him had fainted within minutes of starting. "What are you two dressed up as?"

"Well, I'm cosplaying as Light while Romario here is doing L from Death Note." Dino answered, grinning back.

That was when a chain suddenly shot down from nowhere and hit the blond. Or it would have, if Dino didn't dodge in time. The boss took out his whip as his right-hand man prepared his gun, both of them looking at where the chain came from.

"It's against the rules to dress up as Light from Death Note."

Tsuna gaped as he heard that, just as Dino and the others widened their eyes in surprise as they saw a certain prefect standing a distance away from them. Kyouya walked towards them calmly in contrast to them, if frowning slightly. He tugged his chain back and lifted his tonfas, a gleam in his eyes saying that he wanted a fight.

_Wait…Kyouya doesn't like Death Note!?_

"I'll bite anyone who breaks the rule to death." The Cloud Guardian said simply, as he rushed forward to slam his tonfa to the blond.

But Dino dodged in the nick of time, gracefully evading the attack, and brought out his whip to return it. Unfortunately, Kyouya hit the presenter due to the blond's dodging. The prefect didn't bat an eyelash as the presenter fainted, bringing up his tonfa to block Dino's attack, smirking all the while.

Dino, knowing that it'll be a long fight, turned and ran away, grinning apologetically at the audience as he did so. "Sorry! Seems like I can no longer participate!"

"Stop running so I can bite you to death!"

As Kyouya gave chase to the blond, Dino ran faster, so much so that they quickly became points in the horizon. Romario sighed as he saw this and quickly excused himself to catch up with his clumsy boss.

There was a moment of silence again.

"Well, since Dino-kun left, let's continue with the competition!" Nana said cheerily, once again breaking the silence easily.

Timoteo blinked, cursing himself once again for having a housewife beat him to the punch again. The elderly boss nodded, sighing as he gestured to one of his men again to remove the current presenter. Really, at this rate, they'll run out of presenters!

As the new presenter entered the stage, Tsuna couldn't help but feel nervous. It was his and Kyoko's turn next, and everyone will see him in a maid costume. His cheeks turned red in embarrassment at the thought. _Oh, this was going to be humiliating…_

"Last, but certainly not the least, we have the Vongola representatives!" The presenter said as the audience cheered. "Give it up for the Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi, and one of the world's top ten hackers, Kyoko!"

That was their cue to enter the stage, but Tsuna was apprehensive. He played with his skirt a bit, unwilling to step out onstage. It was only because Kyoko took his arm and gently pushed him that he ended up onstage.

He was met with silence, before the presenter broke it with a cheery laugh. "Well, here I thought that the Vongola Decimo is a guy. I didn't expect it'll be a girl though!"

"I _am_ a guy!" Tsuna shouted, cheeks flaming red in embarrassment. Everyone was watching him, he knew, and the knowledge made him feel nervous.

"Oh." The presenter blinked, before smiling amiably. "Then can you tell us what you're cosplaying as?"

Kyoko saved him from answering. "We're cosplaying as characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series. I'm as Kyon while Tsuna-kun is dressed up as Mikuru."

"I see!" The presenter said, smiling. "My, my, Vongola Decimo, you really do look good as Mikuru!"

Tsuna gaped at him, feeling his manly pride wither. He knew that in cosplaying contests that was a compliment, but he couldn't help but felt it was a stab to his masculinity.

_Why do people keep saying I look good as a girl!?_

"So, judges, what will be their scores?" The presenter asked them, bringing Tsuna out of his minor angst…for now.

"Tsu-kun looks so cute as Mikuru!" His mother squealed happily, lifting a board with the number 25 on it. "And Kyoko-chan looks good too! A 25 for me!"

"While the crossdressing wasn't expected…" Gamma said, lifting a board with the same number on it. "It was well done. So 25."

"Tsuna-kun looks great a girl!" Byakuran said, lifting his board. "25 for me too~"

"The cosplaying was well done in my opinion." Timoteo said, lifting his board. "Though crossdressing wasn't expected, I appreciate the effort. 25."

"Look at that! You guys got a 100!" The presenter exclaimed, clapping the crossdressing brunet on the shoulder. "It seems that we have our winner. It's the Vongola Family with 100 points, followed closely by the Iris family with 95 points!"

Tsuna didn't really know how to react to that, as his Family and friends cheered for him and Kyoko. Noel looked faintly proud and _definitely _amused as he walked onstage and congratulated him, Skye following him closely. The other representatives would have congratulated him too, but Satoru and Mukuro was fighting backstage, Ling was trying to protect her boss, Fran was annoying Hayato by calling him a troll and neither Dino or Romario was seen after the blond had ran away from Kyouya.

On one hand, they won because he _crossdressed _and _wore a maid costume_. On the other hand, there was that inexplicable warm feeling he got from seeing all of his Family and friends happy faces.

So in the end, Tsuna decided that he would be happy for winning and hoped that there would be no more contests like this.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Noel smirked as he took the mic from the presenter and said. "Now that the cosplaying contest had ended, let's start with our next one, snowmen! Whoever builds the best snowman wins!"

Tsuna could feel his Hyper Intuition buzzed at that. However, he didn't need that sixth sense of doom to warn him that this next competition would be as troublesome as the cosplaying contest was.

He knew his Family and friends, so he wouldn't be surprised if this would end with a Godzilla-sized turtle stomping them to the snow.

_Oh God, please save me now!_

.

.

.

-(X)-

Here you go, the Christmas Special!

I rushed at the ending since it's the 25th in my place, so I don't really like how it ends - _ -

What do you think BlackCatHikari? I hope this fulfills you Wish List!

Fun Facts:

-Ryujin, otherwise known as Ōwatatsumi, was the deity of the sea in Japanese mythologies. He was the father of the beautiful goddess Otohime, who married a hunter prince, Hoori. It is said that the first Emperor of Japan, Emperor Jimmu, was the grandson of Otohime and Hoori, making Ryujin his great-grandfather. The Ryujin Clan in my fic believes that their boss' lineage is descended from Ryujin, hence the name.

-Satoru is a Japanese name meaning _"daybreak", "enlightened", "fast learner", "knowledgeable", "perceptive", "persuasive", "understanding" _and _"wise"._

Yes, what Satoru used to attack Mukuro was a spell. However, his spells depends on what fan he uses. So a wintery fan means an ice spell, a summery fan means a fire spell and so on and so forth.

Thank you for reading this! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ^ _ ^

The Storyteller of Dreams


End file.
